


Blue is the Color of My Rodney's Sky

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Socks," Rodney says matter of factly. "You go earthside and you come back with...socks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue is the Color of My Rodney's Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sheafrotherdon's Shared Body Heat Festival, 02-17-2010

"Socks," Rodney says matter of factly. "You go earthside and you come back with...socks."

"You know better than I that Atlantian winters are cold," said John, snatching the socks away from Rodney's fondling hands. Rodney was fondling his socks, and for a moment John wondered if he just unearthed another Rodney kink.

"Well, they are rather nice, er, socks."

"No."

"Oh come ON." Rodney was gearing up for a rant, John could feel it. Could sense it. The mouth opened, the finger pointed...

...and John stopped the whole ranty thing in its tracks by shoving a package at him.

"What? Oh, er...me? For me?" Rodney's big blue eyes got big, and John couldn't help but smirk. His boyfriend was a whore for presents.

Rodney blinked. "Sheets?"

"Not just any sheets, Rodney," said John, rocking back and fourth on his heels.

Rodney checked over the package. "Flannel sheets."

"Yes Rodney, flannel sheets. I already had them washed, so we can use them right away."

"With the caffeine molecule printed on them." The awe in Rodney's voice made John all warm inside, no socks needed.

Between the two of them they made short work of stripping their bed, putting on the new sheets then stripping themselves down to boxers and t shirts.

"There's even a matching comforter?" asked Rodney, sliding beneath the covers.

"Got the whole set," yawned John. "I hate being cold."

John thought the lights off and curled up with Rodney. Once he had gotten into his usual sleeping position (flat on his back with Rodney using him as a body pillow) he tucked the covers snug around them.

"You bought these for me," said Rodney sleepily.

"Well, for the both of us." Two hands found themselves in the darkness, the fingers tangling together.

"Whatever," said Rodney, snuggling closer, and John could feel the smile against his chest when he tightened his arm around Rodney

John was about ready to fall into the abyss of sleep when he heard a quiet "Thank you."

If the color of the sheets were the same color of the eyes of a bitchy, brilliant scientist, John wasn't going to say.


End file.
